


Dear Family Friends

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Girl, Marauders, Marauders era, Slight Wolfstar, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: “Is that a threat Evans?”Avery’s angry eyes remained on her but his scowl had become a malicious smirk in her direction.She kept her eyes on him, her wand gripped tightly in her hands and Sirius’ groans in her ears, “That’s a promise.”





	Dear Family Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Violence.
> 
> Enjoy.

She slammed the book and sighed as she peered up at the clock ticking loudly before her. The prefect’s room had become her place of solitude for studying lately but it always seemed that as soon as she felt like she was getting into it she was pulled from her thoughts with the chiming of the new hour. Her Head Girl duties kept her from her books more than she would have liked but she’s Lily Evans, perfectionist extraordinaire, and she did everything to the best of her ability. That meant not blowing off her meeting with a certain Head Boy to finish this potions essay which she could easily finish in the next few hours to ensure she was in bed at a reasonable hour. However, that never seemed to be the case and she didn’t really mind.

As she stood she straightened her skirt, it was a little shorter than her usual uniform skirt but she had worn it with specific intent. She recalled a time that she had been studying late in the common room in nothing but a sweater and her rather short pajama shorts. Potter had made a not so subtle comment to Sirius, _you think distracted by Evans legs is a good excuse for not finishing this essay?_ She smiled to herself at the memory, a faint blush now on her cheeks. She peered at herself in the mirror hanging off the wall behind her noting how great the skirt looked with the heavy brown jumper she was wearing.

_Eat your heart out Potter_ , she smirked.  

However, when she saw that her hair, which was once tame red waves, was out now out of control from the lengthy hours she had been studying, she groaned. She flipped her head up and clipped them back, a few strands falling out to frame her cheeks but much better than before. She slid her heavy textbooks into her satchel and dropped it heavily onto her shoulder so that she could head back to Gryffindor tower, her stomach knotting further with each step.

For some reason sixth year James Potter was much more troublesome than fifth or fourth or even third year James Potter. At least then she could ignore him for being an arrogant jerk that did nothing but hex unsuspecting Slytherin’s and pester her relentlessly. Now she couldn’t seem to ignore him, the tosser had wormed his way under her skin and she couldn’t get rid of the feeling. She missed him when he wasn’t around, got nervous when they were too close and found her thoughts drifting to him. Marlene and Mary were the first to tell her, you’ve got a crush on Potter! But she vehemently denied it at first. That was until she saw him teaching a first year how to fix their broken glasses and her resolve melted.

Her thoughts of him kept her occupied on her not particularly short walk back to the common room. The walk was one that she often enjoyed because there were a number of windows overlooking the castle grounds. The view was spectacular, it didn’t matter how many years she had been at Hogwarts it always managed to take her breath away just like it had the first time, just like it would the last time. As she scrambled up the next set of stairs, the butterflies in her stomach began flapping around more rapidly again. She was continuously checking the golden watch on her wrist to ensure she was on time that was until she heard a rather loud thump followed by hushed whispering and minor laughter. But mostly loud grunting.

She followed the strange noises until she was met with the sight of badly bruised and bloodied Sirius Black with the collar of his shirt wrapped in the hands of a Slytherin by the name of Avery. She heard the words harshly escaping Avery’s lip as he landed another blow, blood traitor, family disgrace. Her blood boiled. She pulled her wand from behind her ear and, as she had been practicing, didn’t even need to mutter a word to send the three Slytherin’s flying back into the wall behind them. Their eyes were wide with rage, their heads twisting around to find their new victim and their hands rubbing their heads.

“I suggest you and yours crawl back to the dungeons where you bloody belong before I have to get more involved Avery.”

Her eyes were narrowed and her brow was furrowed, the Slytherins had been exceedingly active this year in targeting non-pure blooded, or those whom they labelled as traitorous, students. They had specifically made it known that they hated the Marauders and those four were not shy about their own abhorrence. With her newly discovered feelings for one of them and her own blood status she found that running into them made her irrationally aggressive. She didn’t want them to think they were better than her or that they could treat people so disgracefully. It was one of the biggest reasons that she worked so hard lately; being able to show them up, or even defend herself need be, in every class she could was a glorious feeling.

“Is that a threat Evans?”

Avery’s angry eyes remained on her but his scowl had become a malicious smirk in her direction.

She kept her eyes on him, her wand gripped tightly in her hands and Sirius’ groans in her ears, “That’s a promise.”

The three boys turned back to look at Black and Lily took a step forward, “Now.”

Their heads spun to look at her, a wicked look equally spread out on their faces, “You’ll get yours Mudblood.”

Lily gritted her jaw as they stalked off back towards the dungeons. Once they were out of sight she immediately ran to Sirius who was hunched over on the ground, blood dripping from his nose, his bottom lip split and a pale purple bruise forming along his cheekbone.

“Oh Sirius,” she lifted his chin and smiled gently, “This may hurt a tad but at least we won’t have to go to the Hospital Wing.”

She placed her wand in front of his face and spoke quietly, “Episkey.”

As soon as the words left her lips his broken nose popped back into place, another loud groan escaping his lips again, and the cut on his lip closed.

That left the dried blood, “Tergeo,” she said and it evaporated.

“Thanks Evans,” he placed his hand in her outstretched one to steady himself as he stood, “What would I do without you.”

She let out of laugh at his inability to be anything but charming even when he had just been beaten. She slipped her arm around his waist as he leaned his weight into her shoulder, “You should be more careful Black.” They were moving steadily towards Gryffindor Tower, she glanced at her watch and realized she was late now, oh Potter will never let me hear the end of this, she thought.

“Careful? Love when have you ever known me to be careful?”  
She smiled again at his quips but was quickly brought out of it by his other arm clutching his most definitely badly bruised side.

“Well try it out will you? I can’t save you every time Avery decides he needs a punching bag.”

Sirius let out a laugh this time, “You love coming to my aid Evans, gives you a reason to see me.”

Lily laughed as they came to the portrait hole and Lily was muttering the password to help lift an aching Sirius Black inside. Before they had even managed through and rounded the corner to the common area Lily could hear James, “Where the bloody hell is she? Does she think I have all night?”

Remus was quick to defend her thankfully, “Relax Prongs, this is Evans she’s probably got a good reason.”

With the rest of the Marauders coming into view Black spoke up, “A bloody good one I think.”

They spun their heads to see Sirius, his arm still draped around her, with the bruises growing darker by the minute and the blood on his shirt now crimson. Peter swore at the sight of them, Remus leapt from the couch and James stood still, a mixture of shock and surprise on his face.

“What the hell happened to you?” Remus was speaking quietly; his voice covered in panic, as he helped take on Sirius’ weight and led him to the couch.

“Oh I’m fine, Evans fixed me right up.”

Lily rolled her eyes at the way Sirius feigned he was fine as Remus eased him onto the couch, “Found him with Avery on the fifth floor.”

James kept his eyes on her as she spoke, his jaw clenched as she said the name.

“Couldn’t just walk away from him could you Padfoot?” Peter muttered.

“Course not Wormy, I relish every opportunity to chat with my dear family friends!”

James brows were still furrowed, his eyes still on Lily, “Why were you there?”

She spoke softly, her tone still coated in annoyance from her own chat with Avery, “I was heading back here to meet you until I heard them, I’m Head Girl James I had to go check it out.”

Black piped up before James could retort, “Excellent timing too, the wanker was just about to hit my nose again when Evans flung them backwards into a wall. It was bloody brilliant.” Sirius winked at Evans, a blush creeping up her cheeks at the compliment.

James by his tone seemed much less impressed than Sirius, “Them?”

“Yeah MacNair and Mulciber were with him, prat can’t go anywhere without his lackeys you know. She sent them right off.” He turned back to eye Evans, “She’s quite intimidating when she’s defending your honour and all that.”

James clenched his hands into fists, “That was stupid of you, really stupid!”

The other three Marauders turned their heads to James, the same openly stunned look on their faces that Lily had. She was taken back, was he actually yelling at her for helping Sirius, “I just saved one of your best mates you ungrateful toe-rag!” She clenched her hands into fists, her eyes curiously roaming over his scrunched up face.

James took a step towards her, his hands raised beside him, “You realize you just put a target on your back you insufferable woman?!”

Lily crossed her arms of her chest, her nostrils flaring, “Oh sod off Potter, I’m a mudblood remember? That target has always been there!”

James eyes went wide at her use of the derogatory term but without missing a beat he went right back to his previous glare, “They’re going to want to retaliate now. You shouldn’t have hurled them at a bloody wall!”

He had stepped forward once more and was looming over her, his height giving him an edge over her. Her heart was pounding at the sudden closeness however, Lily was never one to back down, so she took her own step forward to close the gap between them. Their eyes were locked on one another and their faces were so close Lily could smell the cinnamon hearts James must have been sucking on earlier.

“Don’t think I can handle myself Potter? Because I can, let them try!” Her eyes grew wide, her face looked fearsome and her words came out as a snarl as they rolled off her tongue. The man was unbelievable!

“I know you can Lily, but so do they and they’ll be prepared for that!”

She noticed he kept saying her first name instead of her last and by now she had deduced that he only ever seemed to do that when he was feeling especially grave. She was speechless at his tone but she kept her eyes fixed on him and could see that something was growing in his eyes. There was a soft look hidden behind the anger written across his face, it was worry. Her shoulders relaxed, her hands unclenched and her eyes went soft. She raised her hand slightly and placed it on his arm, she could feel him stiffen under her touch but she remained.

“James,” her lips turned up into a small smile, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

He released a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding in and stepped back from her, her hand falling back to her side and her palm tingling. James turned to look at Sirius who spoke up now, “Won’t happen again mate.”   
  
Lily noticed the look on the Marauder’s face, a knowing look. James nodded his head, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he nervously chewed on it, her heart pounding harder at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/152790332512/dear-family-friends


End file.
